Ursa
by mire.fontovalero
Summary: La posible historia que hubiera empujado a Ursa, la madre de Zuko, a marcharse de casa. Puede que descubramos, que no todo es lo que parecia...


Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece. Ya se que no es gran cosa y he cogido algunas partes del cómic La Búsqueda, a ver que les parece.

**Ursa**

Zuko se dirigía a casa de su tío, en Ba Sing Se. Éste le habia mandado una carta, bastante alarmante, donde le decia que debia ir a visitarlo inmediatamente.

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña tienda de te y se esncontró a su tió de espaldas, tenia delante a una mujer que le sonreía con tristeza. Los dos le miraron cuando entró. La mujer bajó la vista y su tió se acercó a él.

- ¡Zuko! Que bien que has venido, ¿yo estare en la cocina de acuerdo?

- ¡Espera tio! ¿Porque me has llamado?- Iroh ya ni siquiera lo escuchó. Zuko, resopló, cansado de las locuras de su tío y se sentó al lado de la mujer.- Ah… Hola, me llamo…

- Zuko, se quien eres… Es decir, es un honor para mi estar en su presencia, alteza.- La mujer hizo una reverencia y le miró a los ojos. Zuko, dio un brinco y ahogó un grito.

- No puede ser… Pero si eres…

- Tu madre.- Él joven Señor del Fuego se quedó sin palabras, mirando a Ursa, su madre desaparecida, como un fantasma.

- ¿Pero que…? ¿Como has…? ¿Donde…? ¿Porqué…?

- Cálmate, Zuko, se que tendras muchas preguntas, pero he venido para contarte todo lo que ocurrió, te he hecho sufrir mucho, a ti y a tu hermana. Creo que te mereces saber la verdad, será mejor que empiece desde el principio…

Mis padres no tenían demasiado dinero, pero a causa de ser la bisnieta del avatar Roku y que tenia unos tios de considerable nobleza, me invitaban a bastantes fiestas. En una de esas fiestas conoci a tu padre. Puede que no te guste oír esto, pero yo le queria. Ozai, al principio, era siempre gentil conmigo. Era un hombre poderoso y siempre me cubria de regalos. Nosotros nos enamoramos, fue tan bonito… Amor verdadero, lo que hizo todavía mas doloroso los acontecimientos posteriores. Pero ya llegaré a eso.

Al cabo de unos meses de conocernos, me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté encantada.

El principio de nuestro matrimonio fue maravilloso, te tuvimos a ti, Zuko y tambien a Azula. Él era un padre estupendo y un marido atento. Pero esa paz duró apenas dos años. Muy a poco a poco, Ozai empezó a interesarse por los asuntos de la guerra y se marchaba muy a menudo a la batalla, dejándonos a los tres solos. Cuando volvía, se mostraba huraño y desagradable. Estaba frustrado, siempre cabizbajo y refunfuñando. Quería el trono, y sabía, que por mucho que se esforzara, jamás lo tendría. He de confesar que el origen de que tu padre empezara a tratarte de la manera en que lo hizo fue mi culpa. Tienes que entender, Zuko, que yo me sentía muy sola y dolida, mi querido Ozai, el padre de mis hijos y el hombre al que había amado ya ni siquiera me miraba y me trataba realmente como a un despojo. Incluso llegó a prohibirme que escribiera a mis padres, según él, no estaba bien recordar a todas horas mi origen humilde. El caso es, que empecé a verme con uno de los criados. Él me amaba con toda su alma, sabia que jamás podría tenerme pero eso no le importaba, me amaba. Aunque me duela decirlo, yo a él no le queria, le apreciaba muchisimo pero yo seguia atada a mi marido y no podia desatarme tan fácilmente. Estuvimos viendonos unos meses, y entonces ocurrió. Ozai nos descubrió. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, como si de hoy mismo se tratase.

Era mediodía, yo estaba dormida en la cama y, mientras él se vestía, entró Ozai, dando un portazo. Yo me levante de golpe y me lo quede mirando, aterrada. Entonces él me miró con odio y repugnancia y, sin dejar de hacerlo, cogió a mi amante por el cuello. Yo grité y corrí hacia él para que lo soltara, entonces tu padre me empujó, lo alzó por encima del suelo, y le lanzó una llamarada vibrante e intensa. El pobre hombre lanzó un grito de angustia, parecía inhumano, y se retorció por el suelo unos segundos hasta que se quedó inmóvil. Las llamas seguían quemando su carne, pero el ya no lo notaba. Entonces, Ozai vino hacia mi y me agarró del cuello, con la intención de repetir su crimen. Alzó su puño en llamas y me miró de una manera que jamás había visto en un ser humano, me miró como si yo fuera la culpable de todo lo que no le gustaba en el mundo, me miró como se mira a un bicho repugnante que solo quieres aplastar. Pero entonces su mirada cambió. Pareció darse cuenta de algo y se quedó con la mirada perdida. Me soltó y se sentó en la cama, pensando. Entonces yo me arrastré hasta el cadáver chamuscado y lo miré, ya ni siquiera parecía humano, le pedí disculpas a su alma, que, por el solo hecho de haberme amado había acabado muriendo, en un infierno.

Ozai se levantó de la cama, me cogió por el brazo y me obligó a sentarme. Yo no hacia mas que repetir en susurros '_Lo has matado, lo has matado, lo has matado'_. Tu padre me preguntó con la voz fría y seca cuanto tiempo hacia que nos veíamos. Yo le mire a la cara con odio y le grité _'¡Lo has matado!'. _Él me miró de nuevo, bajé la cabeza y le contesté que no hacia mucho. Tu padre insistió en que le dijera si era posible que tú, Zuko, fueras hijo del criado, y yo le repetí que no, mil y una veces, que era hijo suyo. La contestación no pareció agradarle mucho, y me dijo: '¡_Maldita mujer!¡ Además de traicionar a tu príncipe con un vulgar sirviente, me diste el heredero mas indigno que conoció jamás esta nación! No sabes como me gustaría quemar esa cara tuya que solo me ha traído desgracias. Pero no lo haré, si lo hiciera, jamás conseguiria el trono, ni por una casualidad del destino.' _ Cuando me dijo eso, en parte me sentí aliviada, aunque sabia que eso no seria todo: '_Pero no te creas que no voy a darte el castigo que te mereces. ¿Sabes tu querido hijo, ese niño al que tanto quieres, ese niño que es tan dulce? A partir de este momento dejará de ser mi hijo. Tu tendras que ver como Zuko crece con un padre que le odia, como crece como si fuera un bastardo, tendras que ver como sufre, y sabrás que habrá sido culpa tuya'. _A partir de ese momento, las cosas empeoraron. Ozai no me trató nunca de forma diferente a antes del incidente, él se portó debidamente conmigo, a pesar de que yo siempre tuve miedo de sus sonrisas. Él que se llevó la peor parte de todo, fuiste tu, Zuko, tuve que ver como te trataba de esa manera y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Por esa razón, siempre intentaba darte todo el amor que pude, cosa que a Azula le hizo pensar que eras mi favorito. Ai, mi pequeña niña, cuanto daño le he hecho. Aunque la verdad es que todavía tuvimos algunos momentos felices después de eso, como nuestras vacaciones en la Isla Ember. No se si fue porque tu padre pasó ahí su infancia, y ese lugar le calmaba, o porque necesitaba vacaciones de si mismo, el caso en que en esos días éramos felices. Siempre tenia la esperanza de que cuando volviéramos, su humor no cambiará. Pero lo hacia.

Y así pasaron los años, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue cuando me marché. A causa de que tu padre había faltado el respeto a tu abuelo, él le castigo con el dolor de perder al primer hijo, cosa a la que él ni se opuso. Fue horrible, Ozai me dijo que lo haría por la noche, para que tu no notaras nada. Yo le propuse un trato. Le dije que podia conseguirle el trono, con la condición de que no te matara. Podia hacer un veneno mortal, indetectable que mataría a Azulon y que le dejaria a él el trono. Supongo que tu padre vió la mejor oportunidad que pudo y la aprovechó. Me dijo que no te mataría pero que yo debia abandonar la Nación del Fuego inmediatamente y no regresar jamás, o lo pagarías. Acepté. Esa noche me despedi de vosotros, mis queridos hijos y me marché. Me escondí en Ba Sing Se como criada del rey de la tierra y me casé con un buen hombre, soldado, que murió hace un par de años en la guerra, él me dio un niño precioso, Li, que ahora trabaja como ayudante en una perfumería del Anillo Medio, aquí en Ba Sing Se.

Cuando oí de tu coronación, Zuko, no supe que hacer, nunca pensé que podria volver a casa y verte de nuevo. Más tarde descubrí que tu tio tenia una teteria aquí, asi que decidí visitarlo, nosotros siempre fuimos buenos amigos, y él me contó todo por lo que has pasado. Si te soy sincera, me sentí realmente orgullosa por que ayudaste al Avatar y a que acabara esta guerra, con la que nunca estuve de acuerdo, al igual que mi abuelo.

Oh, Zuko. Estoy tan avergonzada de todo lo que te hice, yo os destrocé la infancia, te dejé sin padre y sin madre, os hice pasar por un infierno. Por favor hijo, dime si hay alguna esperanza de que puedas perdonarme antes de mi muerte.- Ursa rompió a llorar y cayo de rodillas en el suelo de la teteria, con las manos en la cara. Zuko se la quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Madre…- le puso la mano en el hombro y ella le miró a los ojos.- mamá… tu no hiciste nada malo, eres mi madre y te quiero.- Zuko se arrodilló junto a su madre y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, un abrazo por el que los dos esperaron mucho.


End file.
